


Hurricane

by fictsunami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictsunami/pseuds/fictsunami
Summary: "Yuuri was a hurricane: beautiful and destructive. He swept Viktor (and arguably half the skating world) off their feet and destroyed the ball room in the process. Reuniting with Yuuri had been… confusing. He was that anxious person once again. He was still beautiful, but less like a hurricane. He was timid comparatively.Submissive.Viktor had been very very wrong in that regard."





	Hurricane

Viktor Nikiforov had always considered himself to be a good judge of character, whether it be based on how someone carried themselves or how they skate. It had been one of the many ways he had protected himself over the years, from both the competition and heartache. Yuuri Katsuki was the exception to this. When he first saw him at the that first grand prix final, he saw someone that was deeply anxious and self-conscious, sad even. Viktor thought he had potential, but the banquet that year had revealed something completely different. Yuuri was a hurricane: beautiful and destructive. He swept Viktor (and arguably half the skating world) off their feet and destroyed the ball room in the process. Reuniting with Yuuri had been… confusing. He was that anxious person once again. He was still beautiful, but less like a hurricane. He was timid comparatively. 

_ Submissive.  _

Viktor had been very very wrong in that regard. 

“Vitya, are they tight enough?” Yuuri whispered, his voice dripping with eros that he typically saved for the ice. Viktor pulled on the fuzzy cuffs attached to the bed frame, and nodded. He wasn’t allowed to talk. “Good.” 

Viktor hadn’t been completely wrong. Yuuri had crippling anxiety before competitions and was generally a nervous person. Yuuri was anything but a timid lover, however. 

_ Not timid in the slightest _ . Viktor thought before gasping out as Yuuri rolled his hips against his own. He was breathtaking, naked with his hair slicked back and gazing at Viktor with dark half lidded eyes. Yuuri’s hands were soft, delicately dancing across Viktor’s chest like skates across ice. It reminded him vaguely of the first time they made love. Yuuri  _ had _ been nervous, but after that first night tangled together, his confidence in the bedroom skyrocketed.

“Would you like me to put my tongue on you, Vitya?” 

Viktor opened his mouth to speak.

“No talking.” Yuuri placed his thumb on his lips, dragging it across his lower lip. “Do you want my tongue on you?”

Viktor nodded.

“Good boy.” Before he could blink Yuuri had ducked lower, licking and toying with Viktor’s nipples. Viktor shivered, briefly tugging at his bounds. Yuuri’s tongue flicked and played with his flesh and when the shade of flushed red was to his liking he switched to the other. It was so distracting. Viktor’s mind was so focused on the hot tongue on his nipples that Yuuri’s hand cupping his groin had come as a surprise.

“Ah! Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, thrusting into his hand. He never expected to be the more submissive lover of the two, but he loved it. Yuuri’s mouth stopped and his hand moved, before he straightened his back, looking playfully down at Viktor. 

“Tsk, I told you not to speak.” He tugged Viktor’s head back by his hair. This was the only time and place he was ever rough with it. Typically Yuuri’s hands in his hair was sweet, comforting even, but now it was just  _ erotic _ . He gasped at the pain, which was quickly distracted by the pleasure of Yuuri’s tongue in his mouth. Yuuri’s tongue was hot, dancing with Viktor’s own until they were both gasping. He began kissing his neck, sucking marks into his skin until they turned dark. Viktor was shaking with arousal by the time Yuuri finally whispered into his ear, “I guess I’ll have to punish you.” Viktor gulped. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

With the command still in his ear, Viktor kept eye contact with Yuuri as he dipped down to Viktor’s boxer bound dick. Yuuri loved to do this, sliding down and toying with Viktor’s length through his boxers. He kissed and licked through the strained black cloth. Yuuri only broke eye contact to slip the boxers off to allow Viktor’s cock to bounce up. With hungry eyes, Yuuri ate up the sight. He gave the underside of Viktor’s cock a firm lick from base to tip. 

“Enjoying the view?” Yuuri asked, lips brushing the tip. Viktor could only shudder and nod, not wanting to make whatever his upcoming punishment would be any worse. “I’m glad.” Suddenly all Viktor could feel was heat around his throbbing dick. Yuuri had, in one swift movement,  _ deep throated him. _

Yuuri was always full of surprises. 

While Yuuri was incredible and amazing at many things, Viktor would argue that Yuuri was godly in two departments: Ice skating and sucking dick. Yuuri moved up and down Viktor, applying his tongue to the underside and adding flicking at the head when he reached it. Even if Viktor wanted to look away and throw his head back in pleasure, he couldn’t. The sight of Yuuri, lips around his cock, eyes dark and concentrated in their task, strong hands keeping Viktor’s hips from bucking… it was all too much to look away from. Viktor could design a million programs around the image and still be unable to match the beauty and eros of it. 

The eyes, the hands, that talented mouth with the swirling tongue, all became too much too quickly. Viktor could feel the heat and pressure in his gut and his body was shivering in anticipation, his cock was twitching in Yuuri’s mouth, and he was  _ right there- _

Yuuri’s mouth was suddenly off, with only his hand squeezing the base of Viktor’s cock He tried to thrust up but with only minimal success. He attempted to plead with his lover with his eyes alone, but Yuuri only looked back with a smirk. Yuuri didn’t let go until Viktor’s oncoming orgasm had subsided. 

“Viktor… I love seeing you on the edge like that.” Yuuri’s tone was soft, and suddenly Viktor couldn’t tell if this was dirty talk or sincere or both. “Especially when you’re watching me. You’re eyes light up and…” Yuuri trailed off. He moved from Viktor’s weeping cock up to his mouth, kissing him hard once again. Viktor could taste the saltiness of himself on Yuuri’s tongue.

“I’m sorry for punishing you Vitya.” Yuuri’s voice was dark again. Heavy with eros. “You’re allowed to speak now. Are you going to be good?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri’s voice was dangerous, “I won’t hesitate you bring you to the edge again but not letting you...” Yuuri flushed a little at his own words. “You want to cum, don’t you Vitya?”

“Yes,  _ Khozyain _ .” Viktor gasped. Yuuri growled at that. Submissive or Dominant, Viktor was well aware of what his Russian did to him. 

“You’re such a good boy, Vitya... Do you want your  _ Solnyshko  _ to ride you?”

“Yes.” Viktor groaned. Yuuri smiled. 

“Good, because he’s been thinking about it since you first put your cuffs on.” Yuuri looked at the cuffs fondly. They’ll have to remember to thank Chris for the gift.

“I have such a spicy Katsudon~!” Viktor smiled as he said this, and Yuuri smiled back as he got off the bed. He made his way to the bottle of lube hidden in one of his drawers, having hidden it like he was a teenage boy with a dirty magazine. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, slicking them up, before making his way to… a chair? 

“I want to give you a show. Keep your eyes on me,  _ Anata _ .” Yuuri smiled as he moved his chair from his desk to in front of his bed. He bent over it, giving Viktor full view of his entrance. 

“ _ Svyatoy yebut _ ...” Viktor groaned as he watched Yuuri slide the first finger in smoothly. After a moment of hesitation he began to fuck himself with it. He added a second, scissoring himself and moaning at the stretch. Soon two became three and Viktor wanted nothing more than to just  _ ravish _ his ‘spicy katsudon’. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Yuuri blushed, finally pulling out his fingers He removed himself from the chair and came back to Viktor. “You’re beautiful too.” He smiled, his sweetness shining through for a moment as he cupped Viktor’s face in his clean hand. “Are you ready?” Viktor nodded. 

Viktor shivered in anticipation as he lubed up his cock. Yuuri straddled his hips, and the innocence that had been there a moment before had left. He leaned over, and slid his tongue into Viktor’s mouth again. They both moaned into the kiss as Yuuri slid the head in.

They continued to kiss as Yuuri slid down, little by little. Yuuri finally broke the kiss as he reached the base of Viktor’s length, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. “I’m going to start now, alright?” Viktor nodded, overwhelmed by the tightness of Yuuri, “Keep looking at me, and let every noise go Vitya.” 

Yuuri began to move, lifting his hips up and down with a slow rhythm. He began to speed up, the sound of his thighs and ass hitting Viktor’s hips filling the room in a beat that Viktor would write a million programs around if Yuuri would let him. It was intoxicating. 

Viktor gripped onto his bounds, desperately wishing he could grip onto Yuuri’s hips and help him along. Not that he needed it of course, Yuuri’s stamina was incredible both off and on the ice. His flushed face and heavy breathing were from pleasure. Viktor managed to angle his hips a bit, craving to do anything. His reward was a stifled scream from Yuuri as he finally grazed his prostate. Viktor kept the angle as Yuuri began to fuck himself on Viktor. 

Yuuri was the very picture of Eros like this. His face was flushed from pleasure and exertion, sinful moans and gasps and drool escaped perfect plump lips, and his eyes- oh dear lord his eyes- just sparkled with love and lust and every emotion that made Viktor’s chest tighten.

Lost in these thoughts, Viktor was once again surprised when he heard a click. His right hand, the one with the gold ring, had been released from its cuff. However it was now restrained by Yuuri’s hand, their fingers intertwined.

“Viktor, I’m close.”

“So am I.” Viktor was close. He was beginning to thrust up erratically, attempting to meet Yuuri’s hips. The music that was there love making was at a staccato. Yuuri began to tighten around him as he hit his prostate. 

“ _ Koishiteru _ .” It came out as almost a whisper. Viktor wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. It sounded similar to the “ _ aishiteru _ ” that had been whispered into his ear on other nights, whether heated or not. Whatever it meant, Yuuri said it as he came, holding onto Viktor’s hand like it was his tether to earth. Hearing the love and affection in his voice, feeling the tightening of Yuuri’s muscles, sent Viktor off the edge as well. 

Yuuri, drained, slowly moved himself off Viktor. Viktor hissed at the movement. There was almost no time between Yuuri unlocking the other cuff and him falling asleep in the nook of Viktor's arm. This was unsurprising though. Viktor's lover whether it was on the ice, the dance floor, or the bedroom, was a hurricane.  

That can be tiring for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a white American girl and am writing porn bored and using google translate and language learning forums so don't judge too harshly and if i've fucked up on some of the language stuff just holler at me.
> 
> Russian:  
> Svyatoy yebut- Holy fuck  
> Khozyain- Master  
> Solnyshko - Sunshine or small sun.
> 
> Japanese:  
> Anata- Darling   
> Koishiteru/Aishiteru: "I love you", but from my understanding "aishiteru" is a more generic form and "koishiteru" is in reference to your soulmate.


End file.
